My Favorite Songs  Numb
by Margarida
Summary: Eu... Me tornei tão entorpecido...Eu não posso sentir você aí... Me tornei tão cansado... Muito mais consciente...Eu estou me tornando isso... Tudo o que eu quero ser... É ser mais como eu... E menos como você


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Minha lista de dourados aumentou: acabo de adquirir o MDM, mas este eu vou dar para a Ju...)

Festa! Aniversário! Presente... Tá certo que muuuuito atrasado, mas ainda sim eu lembrei. Do quê? Ora, do aniversário do tudo de bom do Kanon! E, como não podia deixar de ser, aqui está meu presente, uma fic que pode se dizer que seja o prólogo de "My Favorite Songs – Riders on the Storm". Espero que curtam...

Ah, sim, não deixem de ler a nota final, hein pessoas!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**NUMB**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless**

**Lost under the surface**

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure**

**Of walking in your shoes**

**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

_Eu estou tão cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja_

_Me sentindo tão infiel_

_Perdido debaixo da superfície_

_Eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim_

_Colocado sob a pressão_

_De me colocar no seu lugar_

_Pego pela correnteza, apenas pego pela correnteza_

_Cada passo que dou é apenas mais um erro para você_

Acendeu apenas a luz do abajur, a claridade excessiva o incomodava. Espreguiçou-se devagar e manhosamente, devia ser por volta das dez horas da noite. Esfregando o rosto sonolento com as mãos, resolveu se levantar e tomar logo um banho, teria um trabalho a fazer naquela noite.

Bagunçou os longos cabelos azuis, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a despertar e mirou seu reflexo no espelho do armarinho, os olhos azuis profundos pareciam sorrir ironicamente para si.

Balançou a cabeça, não gostava de mirar seu reflexo, em qualquer espelho que fosse. Aquilo o fazia lembrar de que, no fim das contas, era apenas uma cópia mal feita "dele".

**I've **

**Become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm become in this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you**

_Eu_

_Me tornei tão entorpecido_

_Eu não posso sentir você aí_

_Me tornei tão cansado_

_Muito mais consciente_

_Eu estou me tornando isso_

_Tudo o que eu quero ser_

_É ser mais como eu_

_E menos como você_

A água fria da ducha corria por suas costas doloridas, pelo visto tinha dormido de mal jeito. Fechou os olhos e ergueu a face, deixou a água correr pelo seu rosto e pescoço. E, mais uma vez, a imagem "dele" veio à sua mente. Por que se lembrava tanto assim do maldito?

Praticamente sua vida inteira vivera na sombra "dele", juntando as migalhas do que davam a "ele" e sobrava, tentando mostrar aos outros que ele não era apenas uma sombra como queriam e sim um ser com vida própria.

Esmurrou a parede azulejada, por que todas essas coisas tinham de vir à sua mente? O que estaria acontecendo consigo?

**Can't you see that you'****re smothering me**

**Holding too tightly**

**Afraid to lose control**

**Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you**

_Você não consegue ver que está me sufocando?_

_Segurando muito forte_

_Com medo de perder o controle_

_Porque tudo o que você pensava que eu seria_

_Se despedaçou bem na sua frente_

Voltou ao quarto, agora lembrava-se da noite em que todo seu martírio, sua raiva, haviam chegado ao fim. Uma discussão feia, gritos, xingamentos, socos… E no fim, a certeza de que estava livre. Sim, não se arrependia do que tinha feito, aquilo ainda era pouco perto de tudo que sofrera.

Podiam ser idênticos na aparência, mas nunca no jeito. Nas atitudes. Na humilhação. Ele era livre agora, o desaparecimento de seu maior algoz lhe dera chances de mostrar ao mundo do que ele era capaz.

Um sorriso cínico moldou-se em seus lábios, até na profissão se saía melhor que "ele".

**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

_Pego pela correnteza, apenas pego pela correnteza_

_Cada passo que eu dou é outro engano para você_

_Pego pela correnteza, apenas pego pela correnteza_

_E todos segundos que eu perco é mais do que posso tirar_

Vestiu preguiçosamente suas roupas, o sobretudo negro e calçou os sapatos. Sentou-se na beira da cama e abriu o criado mudo, tirando dele uma pistola e alguma munição. Bala por bala, ele as colocava na arma, testava a mira e o silenciador.

Mirou bem no espelho do quarto, estilhaçando o vidro com um único e certeiro tiro. Assim, não teria que ficar olhando para seu reflexo a todo minuto.

**I've **

**Become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm become in this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you**

_Eu_

_Me tornei tão entorpecido_

_Eu não posso sentir você aí_

_Me tornei tão cansado_

_Muito mais consciente_

_Eu estou me tornando isso_

_Tudo o que eu quero ser_

_É ser mais como eu_

_E menos como você_

Pegou as chaves do carro, saiu cantarolando uma música qualquer. Em vez de esperar pelo elevador, desceu as escadas de emergência até a garagem. Assoviando, abriu a porta do Audi preto e entrou. Ligou o rádio e resolveu dar uma conferida em sua aparência no espelho retrovisor. E acabou por tomar um susto ao mirar seu reflexo.

Olhou para trás, assustado e apreensivo. Tinha certeza de tê-lo visto pelo retrovisor, encostado em uma das colunas de concreto da garagem. Sorria para si. Olhou, observou, até saiu do carro e nada. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, dando a partida, devia estar dormindo pouco, pois sonhava acordado!

**And I know**

**I may end up failing too**

**But I know**

**You were just like me**

**With someone disappointed you**

_E eu sei_

_Que posso acabar fracassando também_

_Mas eu sei_

_Que você ficou como eu_

_Quando alguém lhe desapontou_

-Kanon, Kanon... Você está vendo coisas demais... Ele já era... – disse a si mesmo, seguindo pela rodovia deserta – O seu irmão não está mais aqui... O Saga já era, você mesmo acabou com ele...

**I've **

**Become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm become in this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you**

_Eu_

_Me tornei tão entorpecido_

_Eu não posso sentir você aí_

_Me tornei tão cansado_

_Muito mais consciente_

_Eu estou me tornando isso_

_Tudo o que eu quero ser_

_É ser mais como eu_

_E menos como você_

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi... O que acharam, fãs do Kanon?

Nota! Nota! Nota!

Então, aqui está a nota final que não poderiam deixar de ler... Saga e Kanon são gêmeos, certo? E gêmeos fazem aniversário no mesmo dia, certo? E os dois tem que ganhar presentes, certo? CERTO!

Sendo assim, Saguinha, meu amor, meu profile registra para você a fic "My Favorite Songs – This place is empty"... Parabéns, meu lindo!

E beijos a todos que leram esta fic!


End file.
